A Reward For Lubbock
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: After returning from a mission, for some reason Lubbock seems to be a bit depressed. Good thing that Najenda knows exactly what to do to make him feel better. [Lemon One Shot]


_''Aww man ... Why I never get any kind of recognition?"_ , Lubbock thought with some irritation.

The reason for his current mood was actually what happened only a few hours ago. Najenda had assigned Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Leone to a mission together, the goal, to kill a noble who trafficked humans, especially young men and women from other kingdoms to be the empire's lab tests, who always sought a way to further enhance the physical capabilities of their soldiers or even manage to control their warriors so they would never betray the wishes of Prime Minister Honest. Kurome herself was a fine example of one of the tests(our atrocites) made by the empire.

Everything went well during the mission, the man had a lot of bodyguards, but they weren't opponents that could pose any kind of danger to a Night Raid member. Lubbock was able to finish the job almost on his own. While Tatsumi and Leone fought against the soldiers outside the noble's mansion, Lubbock managed to infiltrate easily, killing the guards inside the castle quickly until he reached their main target.

The bastard had no chance to react, using the threads of Cross Tail, Lubbock wrapped them around the man's neck, and before he could do anything, tore off his head with a single movement.

After that, Lubbock quickly returned to his two companions. When he reached the outside of the mansion, he came upon the scene of all the guards who faced Leone and Tatsumi lying on the ground, their bodies now without any life. After scanning the location with his eyes, the young man spotted his two companions and headed toward them. As he approached the duo, Lubbock saw how Leone was staring at Tatsumi with concern. Starting to get a little worried too, he walked faster and finally reached them.

Tatsumi actually had his arm injured. From what Leone said, it looks like one of the guards was still alive despite his injuries, and after Tatsumi disabled Incursio, he surprised him with a attack. Tatsumi reacted on time, but he didn't have the time to activate incursion, so by instinct he raised his right arm, which was pierced by the guard's sword, who did not have time to try another attack since Leone pierced the man's chest with her claws, destroying his heart and killing him instantly. Luckily, Tatsumi's wound was not very deep. Lubbock tore a piece of his shirt, cutting it in 2. With one of them he cleaned the wound and with the other, made an improvised curative. After taking temporary care of the wound, the three quickly returned to Night Raid's hideout and reported on what happened in the mission to Najenda.

With the report over, Lubbock smiled, expecting some kind of compliment from the other members for a job well done, since it's usually Akame, Leone, or Tatsumi that beat the big bosses. Unfortunately, no compliment came to the green-haired boy's ears, all he heard was a little commotion, courtesy of Mine, Akame, Leone, and Chelsea, who were standing around Tatsumi, asking if he was okay or if he needed something.

Leone, being always the most daring and playful between the girls, Grabbed the Incursio user's head and buried his face into her large breasts, almost suffocating him. The other girls watched the scene and looked at each other for a few seconds. In a flash, Chelsea was holding the young man's left arm, Mine the right one and Akame was stroking the boy's back, all while Tatsumi still had his face on Leone's breasts.

Lubbock watched it all with a blank expression and then sighed with resignation.

 _''I should have guessed that something like this would happen...''_

Trying to prevent the small amount of sadness and disappointment he was feeling at that moment from appearing on his face, Lubbock excused himself and went to his room without saying anything, and not being noticed by the other members, except for Najenda and Susanoo.

The silver-haired woman had a small frown on her face. She has always been very analytical and clever, and knowing Lubbock for so many years made her see right through his mask of calmness. She already guessed why the cross tail user was acting like this, afterall,all the girls only cared about Tatsumi's condition and did not even say a ''Good job Lubbo'' or ''you did well today''. Things were always like this, Lubbock never gained the recognition of his companions even when he deserved such a thing, that made Najenda extremely irritated.

 _''There must be something I can do for him ... ''_

As her mind continued to try to think of something that could cheer the young man who had helped her and much in recent years, her eyes unconsciously moved to Tatsumi and the girls, who were all hugging the poor (or lucky) young man who was red from the head To the neck. Seeing this scene, an idea popped into Najenda's head.

 _''Tonight I'm going to reward Lubba for everything he's done for us, and I'm sure it will be something...pleasurable to both of us.''_

Smirking, Najenda left the living room and went to her own room, ready to prepare a surprise so great that Lubbock would never be able to forget it.

 _xxxx_

"Man I'm tired!", Lubbock said as he fell face-first into his bed. The young assassin was wearing more comfortable clothes, which consisted of a white tank top and gray shorts that reached to his knees. Rolling on the bed, Lubba crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

 _''Tatsumi is very lucky, having so many sexy girls attracted to him ... Ahhh! How I wanted to be in his place! Life really is not fair!",_ He complained as he passed his right hand through his green hair _," I don't really need the harem, I just wanted to be able to have Najenda-san's affection, but I know this It's not possible, a woman as incredible as her is far beyond my reach... Sometimes I wonder if I really will be able to find a woman who loves me.'' ,_ Knowing how things always didn't went well for him, Lubbock doubted that such a thing would happen someday, and thinking about it made him feel a bit depressed.

As his mind began to wander to even worse possibilities (like having to be a virgin for the rest of his life), a knock on the door caught his attention.

 _"It's past midnight, who can it be at a time like this?"_

Getting out of his comfortable bed, Lubbock stood up and walked to the door, opening it unhurriedly. Seeing the person on the other side of it, a look of surprise struck the 18-year-old's face.

''Najenda-san?!'', He asked in shock. His boss had never gone to his room before in all those years they worked together, so having her here now was something that made Lubbock happy, but it also baffled him a little.

Najenda said nothing. The Night Raid leader was wearing a white robe that reached down to her ankles, a small smile was present on her face.

''Can I enter?''

Breaking out of his shock, Lubba nodded and let his boss pass. As she entered the room, Najenda walked over to the boy's bed and sat down comfortably. Lubbock then closed the door and went to her.

When Najenda saw him approaching, she motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed, which Lubbock did timidly and unceremoniously with burning cheeks.

Neither of them said anything, the silence was starting to make Lubbock a little anxious, causing the teenager to begin to unconsciously scratch one of his cheeks. Seeing this, Najenda laughed.

''Lubbock. '', She began.

''Yes?''

''Do you have any idea why I'm here? '', Najenda asked in a soft tone.

The green-eyed assassin stared at her a little confused and said, "No, I don't Najenda-san."

''That would have to be expected. '' Najenda, who had a small smile on her face, looked at Lubbock with a more serious expression, '' I know you're sad for the lack of recognition and even the treatment you get from the other members Lubbock and, when they treat you badly, I also think that it's a bit unfair to you... except when you try to watch the girls take a bath... But going back to the topic, I do think that your performance on that mission was great and really worthy of praise, so don't feel so down because the girls are all over Tatsumi ok?''

As he listened to Najenda's words, Lubbock stared at the ground and clenched his fists tightly.

"I know that, Najenda-san, and I'm not mad at them for having an interest in Tatsumi, he's been through a lot too, so he deserves to receive their affection and I'm happy for him, I also don't care that much about the way they treat me either.'', He declared, "It's just that if I was able to hear even one of them saying that I have done a good job or even that I kicked some asses I'd already be happy.'', He closed his eyes with some frustration, ''You know, now that I think about it, that's a stupid reason to get angry, is not it? ' "Lubbock laughed, but the laughter was dry and contained no humor.

Feeling a soft, warm hand on his cheek, his eyes opened and landed on Najenda, who caressed his face with affection.

"I don't think it's stupid, it's a human nature to want some kind of recognition for their actions, some do not deserve it, but you belong to the list of the ones that deserve it Lubbock." The silver-haired woman said earnestly, "That's why I came here today." Lubbock looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean by that, Najen-!", The words that Lubba was about to say died on his throat when Najenda abruptly got up from the bed and took off her robe. The woman was only wearing a set of black lingerie, which made a nice contrast with her white skin. Seeing how Lubbock's eyes were wide and the blush that dominated his cheeks, Najenda smirked with satisfaction.

"You've done so much for us Lubba, so I decided to give you a well-deserved reward." She said those words in an extremely sensual way, which made Lubba swallow hard.

''What kind of reward? '', Lubbock asked with some difficulty. It was not as if he didn't understand what she was implying (especially when she was wearing only her underwear right in front of him), but the situation was so surreal to him that he even thought this could be an hallucination.

Najenda laughed and slowly approached the teenager that stilll was in a state of stupor. Lubbock was not sure why, but he felt like a prey in the sight of a very dangerous predator, and for some reason, this thought started to excite him.

When Najenda was only a few inches away from the teenager, she pushed him back, causing Lubbock to lie down on the bed, and climbed on top of him, sitting right over his waist, which made her ass touch his pelvic region. Holding his face with both hands, Najenda uttered only five words:

"Let's enjoy ourselves tonight, Lubba." With that, the older woman sealed his lips with hers.

Lubbock felt as if his heart was going to explode, kissing Najenda was something he thought would only be possible in his craziest dreams, and here he was, being kissed gently by the woman he loves.

 _''Her lips are incredibly soft..I want to feel them even more.''_

With this strong desire growing inside him, Lubbock decided to deepen the kiss, first licking lightly and nibbling at the woman's fleshy lips, which made her let slight moans escape from her mouth. He then slowly inserted his tongue into Najenda's mouth, finding the woman's tongue, it was not long before their tongues began to caress one another and entwine with an overwhelming aggression and passion.

Wrapping his arms around Najenda's waist, the boy drew her even closer to him, causing the lower part of their body to rub against each other. When she felt the tent that began to form in Lubbock's shorts, Najenda broke the kiss with a gasp.

Listening to the older woman making such a sensual sound, the boy's lust increased. Feeling more encouraged, Lubbock moved his left hand to one of Najenda's large breasts. They were not as giants as Leone's, but they were of an impressive size and would make many men go walk willingly in the road of madness just to be able to caress them.

Feeling the soft mounds, Lubba was marveled at their firmness. His right hand then went to Najenda's back, managing to remove her bra and leaving the woman's breasts completely exposed to his hungry eyes. In a swift movement, Lubbock turned his body, which caused his companion to turn too, making him the one on top now. At that very moment, the moonlight flashed through the window and bathed Najenda with its glow. Looking at this divine scene, Lubbock thought he had never seen such beauty in his entire life.

' _'No woman can really compare to her.''_

Seeing how her nipples were erect, Lubbock brought his mouth to one of them, and began to stroke it with his tongue. When Najenda felt the warm, wet tongue of the young assassin touch her nipple, she threw her head back in pure delight.

"Lubba!" She moaned.

Loving Najenda's reaction, Lubba placed the woman's two nipples in his mouth, sucking them hard as his right hand caressed her long, shapely legs and his left touched her defined stomach. Her moans grew louder as the hand touching her legs squeezed her butt and slipped into her pussy, that was still covered by her panties Ripping the panties out in one fluid motion, he inserted his fingers inside. Feeling two fingers enter her hole, the violet-eyed woman had to stifle a cry of pleasure.

Facing Lubbock with half-lidded eyes because of the great waves of pleasure that ran through her body, a thought passed through Najenda's head.

 _''He's the only one who's giving me pleasure, as his superior and as a woman I can't let this stay like this!''_

Suddenly, Najenda wrapped her legs around Lubbock's waist, leaving the boy stunned. Taking advantage of his temporary pause, she was the one this time who changed their position in the bed, with the Night Raid's leader on top now. Clutching his shirt, she lifted it and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. Now looking intensely at Lubba's exposed chest and abdomen, Najenda couldn't help but be pleased.

 _"Heh, I didn't think he'd got such strong muscles."_ She thought as she kept her eyes fixed on Lubbock's torso. Delicately, Najenda stroked the young man's chest and began to kiss his abdomen, making her way up, reaching to his chest and then, his jaw, where Najenda gave a slight lick in the corner of Lubba's mouth, perhaps with the intention of provoking him a little. When she reached the boy's ear, Najenda nibbled it lightly, action that made the boy let out a groan.

 _"His moans are so cute... I want to hear more."_ With the lust inside her growing even more, Najenda moved one of her hands to the front Lubbock's shorts and patted the spot. She could feel his already half-erect member begin to harden even more with her gentle caresses, _''Aaahhh! I can't wait!",_ With an incredible speed, Najenda shifted their positions once again, now making her head be positioned right in the middle of Lubba's legs, and also making the teen face her glorious ass. With her hands trembling with anticipation, she grabbed the shorts and lowered them. After removing them, Lubba's member was freed from its confinement and stood up proudly in front of the silver haired woman.

 _''...Who would've thought he had something like this hidden in his pants?''_

Najenda had to admit, she never thought Lubbock was so well equipped. But looking at the cock in front of her, she could easily say it was between at least 9 or 10 inches. She was not a virgin at all. In her empire times, she had some sexual encounters with some of the most handsome soldiers, a totally natural thing since she needed some relief from the accumulated stress from time to time, and being such a beautiful woman and also a general, option of partners was something that was not lacking for her. All the men she had sex with in the past were good lovers and had medium-sized members, including the most well endowed partner she had in the past had a dick that measured 8 inches, a good size and a size that was enough to fully satisfy women, but still, it was nothing impressive if compared to Lubbock's dick, which in addition to being larger, was also thicker than all of the man Najenda had relations in the past.

 _''The tip is already wet with pre-cum... I want to taste it so much ... ''_

Without wasting time, Najenda lowered her head and gave a long lick on the tip of Lubbock's dick, who shuddered at the pleasurable sensation. Then, she slowly swallowed his cock, pausing only when she felt the head touch the back of her throat. To her amazement, there was still 2 inches left.

Lubbock panted when he felt almost all of his cock being swallowed by Najenda's mouth, and when she began to rotate her tongue around his rod, he couldn't block the moans that escaped from his lips. Not wanting to be the only one to feel pleasure, he gripped Najendas soft ass-cheeks and started to lick her pussy, alternating between small and long licks.

 _''W-What is this?! Her taste is so addictive!''_

When Najenda felt something wet go inside her ass, she let out a small cry that soon turned into groans of pleasure. Unconsciously, she began to move her hips up and down, wanting to feel the boy's tongue go deeper and deeper into her asshole. One of her hands slid down to her pussy, and then, she began to play with her clit. The double pleasure made her increase the pace of her blowjob.

The pleasure was so much that it did'nt take too long for both of them to reach their limit and cum. Lubbock's semen filled Najenda's mouth , making her swallow his seed while her love juices gushed from her pussy, going right into his mouth.

When their orgasm calmed, the two got up a little breathless and looked into each other's eyes. Najenda then spread her legs and held them, doing the most sensual pose Lubbock had ever seen.

"Come here, Lubba, we're not done yet." She spoke with a mischievous smile as she gestured for him to come to her.

As if hypnotized by such sexy vision, Lubba approached Najenda and lined his cock with the older woman's pussy. Looking straight at her, all he got was a nod and a smile. Noting that this was her way of saying that he could continue, Lubbock inserted his cock into Najenda's incredibly tight pussy with a single thrust, causing the woman to gasp.

After a few seconds of getting accustomed with Najenda's pussy and delighting in the feeling of being inside a woman, Lubba began to move his hips, first calmly, but after a short period of time, his thrusts grew stronger and erratic. Najenda, who until now was only gasping for not being accustomed with a cock so big being inside her, began to scream in pleasure with each thrust that Lubba gave.

 _''Oooohhhhh, he's hitting the entrance to my womb.''_

The two of them stayed that way for over 20 minutes, Lubbock fucking her pussy with all the strength he could muster with his hips while Najenda kept moaning nonstop every time the tip of Lubba's dick hit her womb.

Since it's been several years since Najenda last had sex and Lubbock was still a virgin until a few moments ago, they did not last much longer. After a few more thrusts, Lubbock managed to penetrate Najenda's womb. She then locked her legs around his waist while her eyes widened.

 _"_ Lubbock! _"_

'Najenda-san!' '

The two shouted each other's name at the same time as they reached orgasm for the second time that night. The bed sheets were bathed in Najenda's juices while her womb was painted white by the semen of the green-eyed young man.

 _'' Ahhhh! My womb is so hot and full! ''_

As the last drops of semen came out, Lubbock removed his cock from the older woman's pussy and fell into bed, completely drained of any energy. Najenda took off her metal arm, leaned it against the wall, and joined the young man, placing her hand on his chest. Turning to the woman he loved, Lubbock held her closer to him.

'' I love you Najenda-san. '' He finally said what he had been keeping in his chest for years.

Najenda was surprised by the sudden confession, her heart began to beat in a rhythm much faster than normal, her cheeks flushed red and a faint but happy smile formed on her face.

''I also love you Lubba,I've been loving you for a few years now.'', She declared sincerely,''And I hope that my ''present'' made you happy.'', Lubbock nodded his head fervently.

''You bet! I finally have the woman I love in my arms and now I don't have to worry about being a virgin for the rest of my life. "He spoke playfully, earning a sweet laugh in return.

"Good thing that you liked it." Najenda said and, some seconds later, let out a small,but still cute yawn. Lubbock smiled.

''We're both tired, how about we get some sleep?''

The silver-haired woman nodded in agreement, ''I like this idea.''

Not even five minutes later and the Night Raid leader had fallen asleep.

Looking at the sleeping woman besides him, Lubbock thought that as long as she stayed by his side, he wouldn't care about things like lack of recognition from his comrades or even getting beaten by the girls.

If this is was what he had to endure to be able of having Najenda with him like this, then he would gladly accept it.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: So, here I am with a Lubbock x Najenda story. To my surprise, this is the second lemon story between those two, the first one being ''Kill the Boyfriend'' written by NruHinaadorable. While that fic is a Tatsumi x Esdeath story, it's also the only Akame Ga Kill story that have lemon scenes between Lubbock and Najenda. They are my favorite AGK pairing so I thought it would be good to make a story about them, it might not be the best(especially because my english might suck since it's not my first language lol), but at least we have one more Lubbock x Najenda story in this site right?**

 **I'll certainly write more stories about them and I'll also pair Lubbock with other girls like Chelsea, Leone, Mez and Esdeath(yes you heard it right, I said Esdeath), Lubbock has the same qualities as Tatsumi and in my opinion he could easily fullfil Esdeath's list so it will be something fun to do in the future(especially because of the Esdeath vs Najenda hehe).**

 **The guy deserves a harem too after everything he went through in the manga.**

 **That's it for now guys, thanks for reading this and leave a review!**


End file.
